The Worse Of Two Evils
by Emo Raven
Summary: Kasi and Bryn have been best friends since they met because of one thing: they didn't know their fathers. But they didn't know that they were best friends too. One day, they go to PPTH and a lot changes in that single trip because of their fun. NOT SLASH
1. Prologue

**The Worse of Two Evils**

**(The combination of Hell's worse two females)**

The final day of school. The favorite day of all high school students. Especially Kasi Pascal and Bryn Amantea. These two girls, best friends since they were in second grade, partners in crime and in insanity, had something big planned for their celebration.

In Bryn's hands were loads of firecrackers and other explosives, while Kasi had a lighter with her. On the ground were piles of textbooks that they had stolen from the school, ready to be burned and exploded.

"You ready for this, Bryn?" Kasi asked mischievously.

"Hell yeah," Bryn said, the same glint in her eyes.

With that said, Bryn laid down the explosives, circling the books, as well as putting smaller ones in the cracks between the books. When she finished, or was at least satisfied with her work, Kasi lit a few of the bigger fireworks and some sparklers, and they ran back into the woods surrounding them to escape the blast.

And blast it did. The fireworks lit up just like they would on the Fourth of July or just as the clock struck midnight on New Year's Day. They both laughed and grinned like maniacs, proud of their handiwork. When the blasts finally stopped, and they heard car alarms from a distance, and looked at the books, which were now blazing.

"I brought the marshmallows!" Kasi yelled jokingly, as she had brought nothing with her at all except her skateboard. She started towards the blaze at a normal pace, while Bryn followed her at a more cautious rate.

"Kasi. Maybe we should wait a bit before going near it. Y'know. To make sure that everything's blown up," she said, allowing herself to think about the possibility.

"You worry too much, B! Sometimes you gotta let things just happen, y'know!?" she said, mocking her with a smirk.

Bryn, annoyed by her attitude, quickly caught up, and stood next to the flame with Kasi.

"You're having a pyro moment, aren't you?"

"What do you think? Of course I am!" Kasi answered.

Just then, without warning, another explosion went off unexpectedly, and both were blown back onto the ground.

"Shit!" Kasi yelled, grasping her left arm while also trying to run back towards the brush.

"I fucking told you! But did you listen?!" Bryn yelled back, while clutching her right arm.

They both started running out towards the woods, grabbing their boards on the way, and made a beeline to where they knew they could get some help, hopefully no questions asked; Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Worse Of Two Evils****  
(America's future. Be afraid. Be very afraid.)**

Note: This is between episodes "Act You Age" (3x19) and "House Training" (3x20). (Foreman's not being a wimp here, and Chase and Cameron aren't together) And yes, we realize that this is now about a season and a half ago. Blame Raven for not revising the chapters like I told her to LAST SEPTEMBER!! -glares at Raven- -Raven apologizes to readers but ignores Sk8er-

Disclaimer: If we owned House, then we'd be rich, and these two would have been in the show from the beginning.

Dr. Chase walked into PPTH, quite annoyed. House had sent him to break and enter another patient's home, but as it turned out, while he was gone, they had managed to figure out what was wrong and he'd gone across town for nothing. Now, all that had to be done was get his clinic hours done before House realized he was back, and leave before he had to do his.

Just as Chase walked up to the nurses' station to grab a file, Brenda, the head nurse, thrust two files into his chest.

"Two teenagers. Burns on their arms. They need someone to take care of it right away. They're in 13." she said, making sure he got the point that it was his job now.

Chase tentatively took the files, wondering why she seemed so angry. Normally, nurses took care of minor burns, and the only way they'd still be in the clinic would be because the burns were minor. He shrugged it off, and went towards Exam Room 13, while looking at the files of Bryan Amantea and Kasmira Pascal.

Both seemed relatively healthy. It looked like Kasmira had come in when she was younger with some broken bones and such. Bryan had been in for headaches last year. But all in all, they were healthy. _Just some kids being stupid on a weekend_, he thought as he entered the room.

He looked down at the file and wondered if one file was wrong. Bryan was a boy's name, yet there were two girls in the room. There were some crazy parents out there, though.

"Bryan Amantea and Kasmira Pascal?" he questioned.

The red-head huffed and rolled her green eyes. "Not Bryan. Bryn. You know. Like Lynn. Except with a B. And an R. And a Y and an N. Bryn!" she said, emphasizing each letter as she spelled it out. And as she said this, the other girl, Kasmira, smirked and pulled out a bag of Skittles. She tossed them up in the air and caught them in her mouth.



"Sorry about that. Must have been put down wrong." He scratched out the incorrect name and rewrote it, then looked at the blackish-blue haired girl. "So I guess that would make you Kasmira." Bryn tried to hide her laughter, but Kasmira noticed. She punched Bryn in the arm before snapping at Chase.

"If you call me Kasmira ONE MORE TIME, I will make sure that you are sent straight to Hell, and I will make sure that you are thrown on a pile of white-hot coals, have your organs eaten by vultures, and dismember you myself." Bryn pretended to take notes on her plans, as though she were Kasmira's secretary. Chase couldn't help but flinch. "Call me Kasi. Like Casey, but with a totally different spelling," she smirked, noticing his reaction, and continued to pop the rainbow candies into her mouth.

_I better just get these two out of here. Now I know why Brenda didn't want them._ Chase thought to himself. He could easily see how they could intimidate anyone, except maybe high school teachers. They dealt with kids like them every day.

He estimated that they were both between fifteen and seventeen years old, but after that, physical similarities were gone, except for the type of clothing they both wore. Looking down at the chart, he noted he was close. They were both sixteen. Kasi was about four months older, though.

Bryn had coppery-red hair, evil green eyes, and pale skin. She had on black t-shirt, a blue tie loose around her neck, a black blazer, though that was discarded and right beside her, black jeans held up by a studded belt, and black converse that had been drawn over with White Out. She looked to be around five foot five.

Kasi, on the other hand, had black hair with a bluish tint, the latter obviously dye, bright blue eyes, and pale skin, though definitely darker than the other girl's. She wore a black Element t-shirt, an Element hoody, which he noticed she hadn't taken off, only rolled the sleeves up, showing the burn marks, baggy black pants with chains going down to her knees on both sides, and skater shoes that had also met the White Out. She appeared to be roughly five foot eight.

On the ground were their backpacks and skateboards, an Element (he wondered whose that was) that said "Wind, Water, Fire, Earth" underneath the name, and a Black Label board that had a skull and crossbones on it.

Just the kind of patients you want after breaking into a house.

"So, you two like to skate?" he asked as he grabbed bandages from the drawer. Kasi held out her arm first.

"Like?" Kasi asked incredulously. "There is no like about it. It's all love."

"She has a secret love affair with her board. All that wood…What's not to love?" Kasi, at first offended by Bryn's comment, was grinning by the end. Both girls had taken note of the young doctor's discomfort 

at their choice of words. He quickly finished with Kasi, and moved right onto Bryn, wanting to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere as soon as possible. Just as he finished securing Bryn's bandage, she winced and grabbed her head with her good hand.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"My head hurts. A lot."

"I think it's called a headache. Now can we get outta here? You know I don't like these places," Kasi sighed.

Bryn rolled her eyes, but all that did was make her headache worse, it seemed.

"Was it hurting when you came in?" Chase asked. Bryn nodded.

"Yeah, but only a little. Now it's intense. Do you have any Tylenol or something on you?" she asked, keeping her head in her hand.

"Let me check first. Did you hit your head acquiring your injuries?" Bryn shook her head. "All right, I want you to follow my finger for a second," he said, moving his finger in an H pattern. Then he moved it towards her face, making her go cross-eyed.

He got out his pen light.

"This may be a little bright" Chase said. Then he flashed it in Bryn's eyes, which causing her to yelp.

"Sorry about that," Chase apologized, but mentally noted light sensitivity.

He looked into her ear, but didn't see any inflammation, though she flinched when he got too close.

_And sound sensitivity._

"Is she all right?" Kasi asked, wondering why the man was getting serious.

"She should be, but I want to call in some other doctors and see what they think." Maybe he could save Foreman and Cameron from their boss's antics for a few moments. He turned to the phone on the wall and called in a page for his two colleagues and waited with the two teens.

"So is skateboarding all the two of you do?" he asked.

"No," Kasi said. "we also listen to music—"



"—rob banks—"

"—start world wars—"

"—take over the world—"

"—and attempt to convince the general population that school is in fact mentally damaging." Kasi and Bryn smiled. Everyone had always been put off when they finished each other sentences.

"But not necessarily in that order, though," Bryn added.

Foreman and Cameron walked through the door, both looking slightly agitated, but sent Chase a grateful look. Seems as though he was right about his boss.

"Alright, who's the one with the headache?" Foreman asked. Bryn raised her good hand. He grabbed a rollie chair and sat in front of her, repeating the same steps Chase had, not five minutes earlier. Foreman got the same reactions from the red haired girl the Chase had.

"It looks like it's just a headache. If it doesn't go away in a few hours, you should have your parents bring you back," Foreman said.

Both girls looked at each other nervously.

"My folks are out of town," Bryn answered.

"Mine too," Kasi added, just in case.

Cameron decided to step up at this moment. "What were you guys doing, exactly, to get those burns?"

Kasi smirked. "Bonfire good."

Bryn snickered. The doctors rolled their eyes. Chase was right for the second time that day. It was just two teens being stupid.

"Is there anyone we can get into contact with for medical reasons? You two are too young to go and pick up a prescription," Cameron added sternly.

"Great. So we get to be in pain. Sounds fun," Kasi glowered.

Bryn once again grimaced as her head throbbed. Chase sighed.



"The pharmacy probably has aspirin," Chase said, heading towards the door to get some. Foreman and Cameron agreed.

Just as they all turned to leave, Foreman and Cameron to return to House, Chase to get the medicine, they heard a severe cough, and a thump.

Bryn had passed out on the exam table, and Kasi didn't seem able to catch her breath. She was soon throwing up in the waste basket.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Worse Of Two Evils**

**(Minds like a steel trap; rusty and illegal in 47 states)**

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them.

"Two teenagers. Burns on their arms. Hang out together, yet present different symptoms," House wondered aloud.

Kasi and Bryn had been admitted, and had been sent to diagnostics immediately thereafter.

"And what's worse? We can't get a hold of either's parents. How can that be, my little ducklings?" he asked.

"They both said their folks were out of town," Foreman repeated.

"Yeah. Too bad there isn't something we can use to communicate with people far away. You know, like a _phone_," he snarked back.

"Bryn's unconscious, and Kasi refuses to tell us anything," Chase replied.

"Oh wait, along with phones, we have medical records! Get the numbers, call the parents." Cameron shook her head.

"There are no numbers for them."

"Sounds suspicious. What else did Cassy say?" House asked, purposely saying the name wrong.

"Nothing, really…" Cameron trailed off.

"Tell me. What was underneath her clothes?" House asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Cameron was disgusted, but Foreman smirked.

"Why, House? You never found out? And all those hookers you brag about never showed you?"

Chase and Cameron laughed as House glared at Foreman.

"Who changed her into the gown?" House bluntly asked.

Chase looked up. "Nobody. She was conscious, so she changed herself."

"Cameron. Go see what's underneath. If she has any scars, it could be an infection or bacteria. And try to get a history from her about both of them, if she can."

**House-House-House-House-House**



"No way!" Kasi growled after Cameron explained what she had been sent to do.

"I need to see if you have any unhealed scars. If so, we can start looking for infections," Cameron explained.

"I probably just have the flu! That tends to be what happens when you're throw up, you know!" she yelled.

"But it could be something else, like an infection from a cut."

"I'm not cut," Kasi snapped.

"Fine," Cameron relented. Kasi smirked, and Cameron told herself to let the teen have her small victory. "I also need a history." A confused look crossed her face. "I need to know details about your mom, dad, and about you," she explained.

"Hmm…Don't know. Don't know. And no allergies and I've been vaccinated," Kasi counted off, and quickly realized a small mistake she'd let slip.

"What do you mean, 'don't know,'?" Cameron asked, picking up on it. Kasi shrugged

"I'm adopted. Never met either of my parents. Bryn use to live with her mom, but she died, and that's when we met since I'm usually in foster care," Kasi answered reluctantly.

"How'd she die?" Maybe mother and daughter had some related illness.

"I don't know. You don't tend to ask that or advertise it," she snarked.

Cameron was suddenly reminded of House and his snappy teenager attitude at times.

"Still, we need to contact your foster parents."

"Not talking. For either of us."

"Does that mean I should suspect you being abused, raped, or runaways?" Cameron asked back, causing Kasi to flinch.

"We aren't runaways, and we haven't been raped." She paused, staring Cameron right in the eyes. "Or abused."

At that moment, Kasi started coughing again, but since her stomach had been emptied before, nothing but dry heaving occurred. Cameron quickly assessed Kasi's vitals, and noticed that she had gained a significant fever, almost at 101.4 degrees.

**House-House-House-House-House**

Chase and Foreman, in the meantime, had gone to check on Bryn in case she had woken. And she had, though it was reluctant on her part, due to the bleach white room glaring the fluorescent into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked tentatively.

"What happened?" she asked, groggy from sleep.

"You passed out just as we were leaving," Foreman informed her while checking her vitals. She also had a high temperature.

"And Kasi?"

Chase and Foreman looked at each other uneasily.

"She's also been admitted," Chase finally answered. "Though it looks pretty much like the flu. We want to be sure. And we may believe that she's being abused in some way." At that, he looked down at the red-head, and noticed her flinch.

"Bryn, if you tell us who's hurting Kasi, we can help her," Chase tried to explain.

"You mean send her back into foster care," she countered.

"She's adopted?" Foreman asked.

"Already have that covered. And so is she," Cameron said, walking into the room.

Just then, "GIVE ME BACK MY GODDAMN SKITTLES!!" was heard throughout the hospital.

Bryn became wide-eyed. "You shouldn't have done that…now she's likely to destroy this place atom by atom…Addiction doesn't even begin to _describe_ how Kasi is about her Skittles."

"In that case, she might be more willing to give me the answers we need." House's influence had apparently finally sunk in for Cameron.

Unfortunately, at the wrong time.

Suddenly, their beepers went off, showing that Kasi had flat-lined. Just as they were about to run to her room, she appeared at Bryn's door.

"Give them back!" she yelled, clearly pissed.

Bryn imagined that if she was in an anime at this point, she would have sweat dropped.

"Can't you just get more from your stash?" she asked.

"I don't know where they put my bag," Kasi growled. Sweat-drops all around.

"You can have them back as soon as you let me check for any scars." And at that, Kasi seemed uneasy.

"I think that was our tip-off," Chase said, noticing her demeanor. "I'll call Social Services."

"NO!" both girls denied at once.

"What is all this noise about?" asked Wilson, having heard people yelling while passing through the hall.

"We suspect abuse, but they won't say anything to back it," Foreman explained.

Wilson rolled his eyes, and looked at the two teenage girls. His gaze seemed to linger on Bryn, before looking back at House's fellows.

"Why won't either of you say what's wrong? Obviously no one can hurt you in here," he finally questioned.

Neither spoke. Kasi, however, slid to the floor and sat, refusing to move. She seemed tired, all of the sudden, but didn't speak about it. Bryn looked down and fiddled with the blankets. Wilson shook his head.

"Go ahead and get her back to her room. She looks exhausted," he said, motioning towards Kasi. "Besides, unless you can get a hold of their guardians, you can't really do any tests since you need consent." And that was where Wilson had a point.

Chase gently helped the dark-haired girl up. Kasi didn't have the energy to put up a fight. She promptly fell asleep once back into bed, and since Bryn remained awake, the questioning continued.

"Her arms were covered," Chase said when he returned. "Either she's got a bad disease, or it's abuse."

"Bruising could indicate leukemia. I can test her, and then you can call Social Services if the test is negative," Wilson commented, but noticed that he shouldn't have said that when Bryn was paying attention.

"She could have cancer?"

Wilson looked uncomfortable at this. "It's…a possibility."

"But if someone else is doing it, it's not?"

"Anyone can get cancer. It's just that bruising is a symptom of it. Along with fatigue and sometimes flu-like symptoms," Wilson explained. "You guys head back to House. Do a differential, or something. It's either that, or have him come down with his cane and poke at these two."

They shrugged and prepared to leave, but first they needed some blood from Kasi and Bryn to test. Bryn growled at the needle as though she were a dog and it was a vicious foe.

"It'll be a quick poke. Then you'll be done," Chase said as he approached her with a needle. Bryn sat up on the bed and back up to the headboard.

"No way in Hell, man."

"It's just a needle. We need to blood to run some tests and make sure you're okay."

"_No,_" Bryn pressed again. It was Foreman's turn to step up.

"The sooner we get your blood, the sooner we can run the tests. The sooner we run the tests the sooner we treat you. Then you can go back to building bonfires and skateboarding." Bryn eyed the needle again, glaring at it. If only she could make it explode with her mind…

"Look at me, Bryn," Chase said. Bryn turned to face him, but quickly turned back to the advancing Foreman, with the needle. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't look at him, look at me." Bryn turned back to him. "Where do you go skateboarding at?"

"'Round town," she replied as Foreman grabbed her arm and began palpating her vein.

"How long have you skated?"

"Few years. Kasi's been doing a lot longer. She's a lot better, too."

"You guys seem like pretty good friends," Cameron remarked. Bryn nodded.

"I could write her biography, and she could write mine."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Dictators Anonymous."

"All done," Foreman informed her. She looked at the tube of blood in his hand.

"Now then. We need to get a history from you, and if you can, tell us about Kasi," Wilson prodded. "Kasi mentioned that your mom died. Do you know what from?"

"Car crash. Drunk driver hit her car. I was at school when it happened. After that, I was put into foster care, which is where we met. And Kasi never told me anything other than that she didn't know either of them," Bryn answered as Wilson wrote down the information.

"Can you tell me your mom's name so I can do a background check? See if she had anything that could be passed down genetically," he explained.

"Roslyn Amantea." Wilson looked up. "And before you ask, I don't know who my dad is."

"Uh, anyways, have you had any recent problems? Colds, sore throats, problems at school or home?" he asked.

"Nope. Last time I was sick was two or three months ago."

"And Kasi?"

"About the same."

"All right then," he sighed, standing up from the chair. "I'll go give this information to Dr. House, and I'll see about those tests for Kasi, and throw in a few for you to check for basic things."

With that, Wilson left, leaving Bryn kind of confused, seeing as how he left in such a hurry.

Wilson quickly dropped off the information for House to review, told him he would do the testing for the two girls since he was an oncologist and better suited to looking for cancer. House looked at him, questions in his eyes as he saw a new mystery, but turned back to the ducklings, who were throwing out what diseases matched for the girls and he wrote them down on two separate white boards. One was labeled "Skittle Addict" and the other was "Shorty". It wasn't hard to guess which board belonged to who.

Wilson quickly made his way to the lab, and ran some of Bryn's blood first, since he suspected something. Afterwards, he ran Kasi's blood, and put it under the microscope, looking for the signs of leukemia. He relaxed when he realized that her blood didn't show the signs at ALL. However, unless the bruises Chase told him about were some other ailment, that meant that it was abuse. As it was, they needed to call the Service to get information of Kasi's parents, if she had any, and possibly Bryn's as well, if he couldn't find the file.

Just then, the machine he'd put Bryn's blood signaled that the test was done. He took the results and skimmed over them. He shot a hand out and grabbed a hold of the table to keep his balance. He'd done what he could, and went to his office, holding both test results. As it was, he'd received one negative and one positive.

A few minutes later, House came into the office, not knocking or anything.

"Where are my tests?"

Wilson handed him the results to Kasi's blood scan, not looking at him. He just stared at one of the results.

"Negative for leukemia. Good. That means that we might be able to fix her yet! And the mystery goes on." House noticed Wilson's lack of reaction. Normally, he would be scolded for treating to patients like guinea pigs. "Someone die? You'd think you'd get use to it after working with cancer patients," he snarked.

"Here's the mother's file," Wilson said, handing him Roslyn's file.

House looked at it, and then at the second test, the one that was positive. At last, he looked back at his only friend, and stuck out his hand, which Wilson grabbed hesitantly.

"Congratulations! You're the father of a sick sixteen-year-old!" House said sarcastically, setting down the positive paternity test. "And since that's the case, I need your consent to run some tests!"

**Author's Note:** We would like to thank our first two reviewers, and we would also like to remind you that review make us very happy as well as make us review faster. These things go hand and hand, you see. Hope you liked this chapter of TWOTE!


	4. Chapter 3

**The Worse Of Two Evils**

**(You say psycho like it's a bad thing)**

Disclaimer: We don't own House or Foamy the Squirrel.

"I find out I have a kid, and all you say is that you need me to fill out a consent form?!" Wilson yelled at House, who didn't flinch.

House pretended to think for a second, then answered, "Yup."

"You're…unbelievable!" Wilson replied, leaving the office to go get something from the cafeteria, or alcohol from a local bar.

"I think we already covered that, Jimmy. Hence why I always say, 'everybody lies'." House managed to keep pace with the oncologist despite the limp. "So…you gonna tell her?" he asked, being serious for once.

"I…don't know. It depends. Either way, your team needs to call Social Services," Wilson sighed. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Wow, Pops. Even I don't think I'd go that low," House said, condescendingly.

Wilson glared at him. "She has a family."

"Her mom's dead, and her dad is right next to me, telling me to call double S. Doesn't sound much like one to me."

"She has a _foster_ family, that's apparently out of town."

House put his cane between Wilson and the elevator. "She won't tell us how to contact said family. She won't say that her friend is being abused. You've known me for a long time, Wilson, and you know my philosophy. She's lying. About what? I don't know yet, but that's what I'm going to find out." House then made a beeline for the red-head's room, and Wilson chased after him. Who knew what damage the Vicodin addict could do with this kind of information.

They found the two teens together, sitting on Bryn's bed and facing each other. Apparently, Kasi had found a way to get around the alarm built into the bed, and had come back to hang out with her friend. They both noticed that Kasi had somehow acquired a prescription bottle, and had something in it.

"Wow. A druggy. Who does that remind you of?" House asked sarcastically.

"Hi!" Kasi said to Bryn, who smirked.

"Bleh!" she replied, flipping the darker-haired teen off.

"I gots the good ideas with the makings of the moneys for the medication expensive!" Kasi said in a speedy, chipmunk-like voice.

"What?"

"I figured with the mass production of the baby heads, I could do the sitting of them for the lazy mothers, who not wants the kids doing things at work."

"You mean you're going to baby-sit children and make money for your medication? Do you think that's wise?"

"Are, are you saying I'm unresponsible with the children of peoples?!"

"I'm not saying you're not responsible. Just perhaps…under the influence."

"Under the influence of the moneys of fun with the purchasing power plenty. Hehe!"

"Uhh…I don't wanna be a part of this."

"Then you better leave. Da, da babies are HERE!" Kasi looked around the room, seemingly crazy. "So babies with the little bodies. BIG HEADS! What would you like to do with the time of the no mommy?"

The two girls made some irritating noises.

"Ah jeez with the noise and the head…ah! I know what will stop the screeching of baby-throats! Candies!!" Kasi said, shaking the bottle around, which she revealed as being her Skittles.

"One hour later," they both said dramatically.

"What the hell happened here? What's with all the dead babies?!" Bryn asked.

"They didn't like the candies of fun."

"Candies? What candies?"

"The doctors give me these candies of special fun medication! Hi!"

"Let me see that."

"Hi!"

"Take one every 24 hours to reduce nervousness and excitability. Do not administer to children under 25. Do not take more than one capsule a day. Dude! This is a high dose of tranquilizer!"

"So whats?"

"Uh…How many did you give these kids?"

"Uh, not six each, but… TWELVE!"

"Twelve?! Each!"

"Yeah!"

"These little fuckers are seriously dead, aren't they?"

"The baby heads are no more with the moving of life!"

"Let me get the broom." Bryn had an annoyed look on her face. "Damn these fuckers are hard to sweep up once they've hit rigger mortise."

"Dead has gone to their minds. With the sickle of medicated fear!" Kasi then looked at the medication bottle. "Oh no! I'm all out of candies!"

"That reminded me of when we were skating a week ago, when you dropped one of your bags of Skittles," Bryn commented, to which Kasi laughed.

"That was so funny!"

"I did the freakin' splits! I swear I strained the muscles between my legs!" At this, Wilson blushed. "Wait. That sounded sexual. And that's only on Tuesdays!"

"It is Tuesday…" Kasi informed her.

"I can't do this," Wilson said, holding his head and made to walk out of the room. House used his cane as an interference and blocked Wilson from leaving.

Both girls were laughing from their earlier comments. House couldn't help but smirk. Wilson just shook his head in discomfort. How could he have a daughter? And why was she like this?

"Wow. I think you got a keeper." And with that, House walked into the room, startling the two when they heard the cane hit the ground.

"You're in deep shit," Bryn teased, while Kasi glared at her.

"House…" Wilson warned.

"You," he said to Kasi. "Are being hurt, yet you refuse to say anything."

"Not this again. This is pretty much what this whole thing's been about," she groaned.

"That's because it's against the law. As in, people get thrown in jail if they hurt kids. Especially if the kid isn't their own. And the kid gets to be protected from the person before and after jail time," House explained, popping his Vicodin.

"How did the test come back?" Kasi asked, veering away from the subject.

"Negative. You don't have cancer," House said in a whoop-de-do voice. Now he turned to Bryn.

"And what about you? Where are your parents? Well, foster parents, anyways."

"Business trip," she answered evenly.

"I'm sure. Mommy and Daddy always leave together on trips without their kids. Well, they do, but not if they have kids that they adopted. They have to make sure the agency doesn't suspect anything's wrong, or the kids get repossessed." House looked at her sternly. "You aren't being hurt, that's for sure. A nurse changed you into that thing, and they would have seen any scars or bruising. No signs of struggle or anything. That means they're dead, they abandoned you instead of giving you back to the adoption agency, which isn't a good idea, or you ran away. Which is it?"

"I plead the fifth," she argued.

"We're not the police, so it doesn't work that way," House countered. "However, that eliminates the second possibility. So either they're dead, or you're a runaway, and since I haven't seen any recent Amber alerts, that means you've been orphaned. Again," House said, not letting up on anything he was saying, only letting it stab at her.

"If anything, we have to call you in. Unless of course your _dad_ magically appears and claims you as his own," House said. The girls missed the hint, but Wilson caught it dead-on.

"Now then," he turned his attention back to Kasi, who gulped. "It's obvious someone's beating you, yet you're smart enough to know that you're safe here, since no one's been able to contact whoever it is. It 

isn't Shorty here," Bryn glared at him, "because then it would have been her going to _your_ room, not the other way around. By the size of the bruises," Kasi realized that her gown had slipped off her shoulder, and quickly replaced it. "I'd say that it's a guy doing it, most likely your foster father. Otherwise, it's a woman on steroids or a gorilla. It would explain why you won't give us any information, and why you look half-starved."

Kasi glared at him. He'd gotten it right on the nose, and they all knew it. For both of them.

"Fuck off," Bryn spat. How dare he come in here and act like he'd known them their entire lives. "I'd like you to prove half of what you just said."

"So what?" Kasi added. "It's not like you care what happens to us. And don't be a hypocrite. You guys know something you're not telling us."

House actually looked at her. He hadn't thought she'd picked up on anything.

"I bet the only point you've been able to pick up on it so well is because you were," she accused.

House didn't let his reaction show, but she was right due to how his father was with him when he was younger. But he didn't go as far as Kasi's foster father had.

"We still have tests we need to run. Now then, I know it'll be hard for you to do, but I need you to _not_ lie." He looked at them both, and got up to leave.

"Only if you don't," Kasi replied.

House, though angry that she wasn't backing down, couldn't help but appreciate it at the same time. He stepped outside of the room to face Wilson.

"We need to talk about this," Wilson said. Unfortunately, they were still within earshot of the girls.

A catcall came from the room. "Dude! Couple of gay men! I wanna watch!" Kasi yelled, causing Bryn to nearly fall over from laughing at the unexpected outburst.

Wilson blushed, and House replied, "Touché. Now get back to your room."

**House-House-House-House-House**

As soon as they'd made it to the noisy cafeteria, House said, "Should I be finding adoption papers?"

Wilson glared at him. "I don't know what to do." And he didn't. How do you suddenly pick up a life with a sixteen year old girl where the only thing that you have in common is your blood?

"Wow. That's a first for you," House said and stood up. He left with his Reuben and fries without paying, leaving Wilson to jog and catch up.

"I don't think you actually understand what having a child is," Wilson said, catching up with the diagnostician.

"What?" he asked with a full mouth. "Two people exchange fluids, and a parasite pops out." Those passing by, and Wilson, glared at him for using such blunt and crude terms, especially where people were eating.

"And this is why we should all hope you never reproduce. Otherwise we'll have to hope that the anti-Christ doesn't kill us all with the snark that you would pass down to them," Wilson countered, taking a bite of his own sandwich. He shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you."

"If you told Cameron, she'd make you feel like a bad person. Foreman doesn't care, and Chase would just tell you to do what you think you should, just to piss off Cameron." Wilson looked confused. "She broke up with him," House explained. "Who wouldn't want to piss off their ex?"

"You would, but Chase isn't like you. From what I hear, he's actually trying to convince her to have a relationship."

"I guess wombats don't have big brains."

House's beeper began to go off.

He looked at it, and said, "Your kid's fever skyrocketed." With that he stood and started towards the elevator to get back to Bryn's room.

**House-House-House-House-House**

"What's wrong with her?" Kasi asked as the two doctors appeared. She'd seen the doctors rush towards Bryn's room. She would have followed, but Chase was right there with a tray of food.

"We're…not sure yet," Chase said, handing her the tray, which she quickly tore through. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch," she replied in between bites.

Chase raised his eyebrow.

"What? I'm not kidding." She said, barely giving herself time to swallow before replying. "I've felt like I've been starving for a few weeks." As an afterthought, she added, "And no, my foster dad isn't starving 

me to death. I'm the one who makes the food or orders it." There was no point in keeping the act up anymore. That gimp doctor had already called both her and Bryn on their bluffs.

"Have you had any bazaar cravings?"

"Nope. Just hungry a lot."

"Thirsty?"

"I guess it's increased a little, but I figured it's cuz it's getting warmer."

"How much have you been drinking lately?" Chase asked, thinking of any possible diseases could be the underlying cause.

"Two to three water bottles. About twenty-four ounces, I think. Five if I'm out skating or something."

"Well, we'll see what we can do with that information then," Chase said, taking the empty tray with him.

"Can I get some more? The food sucks, but I'm seriously hungry…"

Chase rolled his eyes, but said he'd see what he could do since she was under weight.

**House-House-House-House-House**

"All right then. Bridget-"

"_Bryn_," Wilson corrected, using a sharper than usual tone, causing the fellows to look at him strangely.

"—Reached a temperature of 103.7, passed out, and is still unconscious." House looked at the four doctors.

"Kathy—"

"_Kasi_," Cameron corrected this time.

"—On the other hand, is under weight, claims to eat every day, drinks a lot of water, and has a steady fever at about 101. Ideas people!" House yelled dramatically.

"An infection. Possibly in the brain," Foreman replied, motioning to Bryn's board.

"Run an MRI."

"Might be mono. For either of them," Cameron said. "Symptoms vary from each case, and it's common among teenagers."

"Did you check their lymph nodes when they were in the clinic?" House asked Chase.

"No. They came in for burns."

"Check them, and run the test."

"Kasi might have type one diabetes. She's been drinking and eating more, and is under weight. Plus all the skittles she eats. They could be causing blood glucose levels to run high."

"Check her pancreas, see if it's functioning. And check her blood sugar. If she's low, get some insulin in her." House then looked at Wilson. "No suggestions?"

Wilson glared at him. "You know I can't."

"Sure you can. Just not on the related one," House said, specifically making sure that the ducklings heard him.

"You're related to one of them? Why didn't you say anything?" Cameron asked.

"Whoops…my bad!" House said mockingly.

"I ran…a paternity test. On Bryn. I recognized her mother's name as a girl I dated seventeen years ago, when I was still in college. I ran the blood you guys got, and it came back positive," Wilson admitted.

"So you're Bryn Amantea's father?" asked a new voice. They all turned to see a woman in a business suit with a briefcase. "My name's Heather Tate. From Social Services. We've been looking for Ms. Amantea for almost a year now. The Wrights had been taking care of her when they were killed in a shooting last year, and she'd disappeared. We questioned Kasmira, but she said she didn't know where her friend was, and we figured that she'd gone to a shelter for teens." She looked at Wilson dead-on. House took the paternity test lying face down on the table and handed it to the worker. "Were you looking to take custody of her, seeing as you're her biological father?"

"I'm not sure. I only found out a few hours ago."

"And does she know?"

"Nope," House answered for him. "Oh. You were still talking to Wilson. My bad."

"As for Kasmira Pascal, we went to Samuel Shores' house to find him passed out, drunk. We also found several traces of blood, which we assume is Ms. Pascal's since she was phoned in as being abused. Mr. Shores is in jail as we speak."

A silence passed over the room.

"So, until you decide if you're going to take custody of Bryn, I'll act as both girls' guardian."

Author's Note: Okay, this is Emo Sk8er Gurl, and I would like to apologize for the delay on the story. I kinda...forgot to update. Even though Raven told me to. Several times. Anyways, I noticed that at least one person got who was suppose to be Wilson's daughter of the two, so I hope this chapter cleared it up. Anyways, sorry for the delay, and hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**The Worse Of Two Evils**

**  
(No one's a virgin. Life screws us all.)**

Disclaimer: Yes, we own House. And the entire planet. Wait a minute…This isn't reality! We don't own.

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were running the tests, starting with Kasi since she was conscious. If she did have diabetes, they knew they should get her started right away.

"How's her insulin levels?" Foreman asked Cameron.

"Within range. She doesn't have diabetes."

"You sound disappointed," Chase remarked, to which Cameron glared at him.

"Here we go again," Foreman groaned.

"I don't care if she has it or not. Though if she did, maybe it would have put her in her place about those stupid Skittles," Cameron retorted.

Chase and Foreman couldn't help but chuckle at how badly it went with Cameron and the teen.

"Just give me the other slide so we can check for mono."

**House-House-House-House-House**

Wilson and House remained in the office. Wilson, thinking about what he was going to do about Bryn, and House…was being House. He started typing on his laptop. Wilson glared at him as Jeopardy music started blasting in the room.

"Do you mind?!"

"Not at all. Would you prefer Millionaire music instead?" House asked, only to receive a glare.

"I don't know what to do!" House suddenly killed the music.

"You have the money. She's old enough to take care of herself. It's like an old dog!"

"Except that she's a teenage girl who is my daughter! I don't know how to raise a kid. It's not like starting from when they're little. You learn when they're little. I'm starting partway through. I don't have time to learn." Wilson spelled out. "You wouldn't be acting like this is Kasi was your daughter!"

House smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"You're kidding me," Wilson stated. "You want to _bet_ at a time like this?!"

"Sure. Why not?" House asked, standing up. "The ducklings surely haven't used up all that blood yet. Let us go prove that the addict isn't my kid, and I will at the same time pretend it's positive, and show that I wouldn't act like you."

"That doesn't make sense. You _know_ that she isn't your kid!"

"Then this is where I get my acting award."

**House-House-House-House-House**

Chase was in Kasi's room, having nothing else to do except monitor her since House had disappeared somewhere. Cameron and Foreman were with Bryn, who had finally woken up, and went to the MRI to see if there was anything in her head or any enlarged organs.

Kasi hadn't seemed to be tired like she had been earlier, and just looked bored.

"So. Do you do anything other than be a doctor?" she asked.

"Not too much. I'm here most of the time," Chase answered.

"Then I don't see why Bryn wants to be one so much," she grumbled.

"What do you want to do then?" Chase asked.

"Video games!" she said excitedly.

"How so?" Chase asked, laughing slightly.

"Make them. Design them and program them. Bryn's better at drawing than me, though, so she'll have to help with that. But I can do everything else, pretty much," she admitted. "So what's with you and the thief?" she asked.

"Thief?"

"The woman."

"Cameron. Nothing, really." He looked around the room sadly.

"You like her," Kasi smirked.

"We tried a relationship."

"If you had, you'd both be awkward. She glares at you every few minutes and you act like a kicked puppy dog."

Chase glared at her.

"That's a first. I never knew a relationship where the guy was more into it than the girl. Cool."

Before Chase could give a reply, a tap coming from the door echoed. It was Mrs. Tate.

"Oh God. Not you again," Kasi groaned.

"Nice to see you too, Kasmira."

"Do you want to die? Cuz prison sounds a whole lot better than foster care," Kasi commented.

Heather ignored her. "As soon as you're fit to be discharged, you're going to have to come with me. We found Mr. Shores drunk and is in jail for abuse charges. You'll have to testify once it goes to court, but until then, we'll be looking for a place you can stay for the next two years."

"Go die already."

"This is serious, Kasmira. You were being hurt, for God knows how long—"

"About two years ago," Kasi commented absentmindedly.

"You allowed yourself to be abused for two years?!"

"Better than foster care. At least then you can go someplace and you feel like you belong," Kasi answered. "What's going to happen to Bryn?"

"Same thing. Probably be far away from each other, though, since you always get in trouble together."

"You can't do that!" Kasi yelled, getting angry.

"We can, and we might have to. It's not something you get to choose, Kasmira."

**House-House-House-House-House**

"All right, Bryn," Foreman said through the speaker. "You might feel uncomfortable, but-"

"But I have to hold still and let the giant magnetic camera take pictures of me," she commented.

"Have you been in an MRI before?" Cameron asked.

"Nope. But I want to be a doctor, so I look a bunch of stuff up. It's better than doing homework."

"Just tell us if you feel uncomfortable or anything," Foreman told her, rolling his eyes.

"I heard you roll your eyes!" she yelled.

Foreman switched the speaker off, and looked at Cameron. "These two are more work than they're worth."

"Maybe, but at least she's bearable," Cameron commented.

"Nothing in her brain. No swelling, clots or tumors."

"That's good. I doubt Wilson would want to treat her." Cameron looked at him. "What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know. It's his choice whether he keeps her or tells her or anything."

"He should at least let her know."

"And then say that he doesn't want a kid," Foreman looked at her. "She'd be better off not knowing who her father is if it turns out like that."

"Bryn. We're going to get you out," Cameron said through the speaker.

"Did you find anything?" she asked back nervously.

"No. Nothing."

**House-House-House-House-House**

"Now then," House said, handing Wilson the results without looking at them. "Tell me she's my kid, and we'll see how I react."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He opened the folded results, and pretended to scan them until it came across the part that said if it was positive or negative.

"House…you're the father of a sixteen-year-old…"

A few seconds passed. "Nope, nothing. No reaction."

"House…I'm serious. She's your daughter."

"You're good at this, Wilson," House commented, but then looked at his face.

That was not the face Wilson made when he was joking around.

"Give me that!" House said, snatching the result out of Wilson's hand. And in red letters read the word "positive".

**Author's Note:** Dun Dun Duuuuun!! I know, you totally didn't see that coming. Anyways, hope you enjoy the update. We enjoyed writing it for sure. And once the rest of this story is done, one-shots of doom and mini-series! Not to mention, one more month until the fifth season of House is on! So yeah. Hope you enjoyed, more reviews would be appreciated, and the next chapter will be out...when I remember to post it, so hopefully next week. Peace!


	6. Chapter 5

**The Worse Of Two Evils**

**(Keep smiling. It makes people wonder what you're up to.)**

Disclaimer: If we owned House, do you really think we'd be posting it and not airing it?

House was, for lack of a better word, shocked that he had a kid. And what's worse was that he had run the test a total of three times. All positive. He had a daughter.

"You know," Wilson began. "This is a lot like how I reacted."

"The test is wrong."

"You took it three times."

"Something's wrong with her blood," House reasoned.

"House. Accept it. She's got the same eyes as you!" Wilson argued.

"And yours doesn't have a damn similar trait that you do, and yet you're a hundred percent sure that she's your kid!"

"Because I remember Roslyn, and they look exactly alike. My mother has red hair, and my father has green eyes. I have both traits in my DNA, which makes it possible." Wilson looked at his friend. "You don't remember who her mother was or anything? Anyone you slept with, with the name "Pascal"?"

"Of course! I remember all their names!" House said sarcastically.

"You didn't buy hookers almost twenty years ago!" Wilson continued to argue.

"Probably a one-night stand," he reasoned.

"What are you going to do?"

"How the hell should I know?!" House yelled at him.

"And now you know how I feel." Some days, Karma was merciful. Today wasn't one of those days, for either men.

"There wasn't anything on the MRI," Foreman said, entering the office, startling the two men.

"Neither have mono," Cameron checked off.

"And Kasi's negative for diabetes," Chase finished. "She could be pregnant, though. It would explain her symptoms."

Wilson noticed House pale considerably.



"Why do you say that?" House asked, regaining his usual demeanor.

"Well, besides the symptoms and her age, nothing," Chase answered uneasily.

"Most teens _are_ sexually active by sixteen, and we know she was being abused. She may have been raped as well," Cameron added. "We should test for STDs."

House immediately stood up, startling the other four doctors. He quickly left the office and made his way towards the girl's room. The social worker had left, probably to go talk with Bryn, leaving Kasi alone.

"Ah. Dr. Detective. How nice it is to see you again," Kasi snarked.

House flinched. It was something he would say.

"Are you sexually active?" he asked gruffly.

Kasi couldn't help but blush. "Why the hell do you want to know?" she demanded.

"If you're pregnant, it explains all your symptoms. Or you may have an STD. It'd be best to know sooner rather than later."

"I'm not pregnant," she denied. "I had my period a couple weeks ago."

"That could have been a miscarriage, or if you've been getting some since then, you could still be pregnant," House explained.

"Do the test then," she countered, holding out her arm.

"Second," he began. "Were you raped by your foster father?"

"If I was raped, then that would be worse than foster care, and I would have told," she answered. "I can take pain. I wouldn't take that lying down though…no pun intended."

House had to smirk at that.

"Ouch," she grumbled as he took more blood. "By time you guys are done testing me, I'm going to look like Swiss cheese. Ever think it was just the flu like I said earlier?"

House looked at her. "When did you say it was the flu?"

"Earlier when Dr. Cameron said she wanted to see my war wounds."

"If you just have the flu, they are in trouble," House growled angrily.

If they had made him worry about her for the last ten minutes for nothing, they were going to become quite acquainted with his cane.

Kasi just looked at him like he was crazy. He hadn't acted like this before hand.

House-House-House-House-House

House ran the tests himself, and was relieved when they were all negative. He then ran a swab that he'd gotten from the inside of Kasi's mouth, and ran it. Within a twenty minutes, it was for sure. She had the flu. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You idiots!" he yelled coming back into the office. "She had the _flu_! You couldn't test for the easiest thing in the world, and just dismissed it!" he continued to yell.

"Wow. And you said I was overreacting," Wilson accused, causing the fellows to look at House imploringly.

"What does he mean, House," Cameron asked.

"You always were the most curious. Why can't you be a cat, some days?" House snarked. He was still angry at them.

"Kasi, it appears, has some…similarities with House," Wilson said lightly. It was time for a bit of revenge.

"No," Cameron said unbelievably in a low tone, looking at House.

"She's your kid?" Foreman asked. "What's next? Cuddy having a long lost kid show up?"

"Now THAT would be funny," House smirked. "Now then, all we have to do is diagnose the other spawn, and we're done here."

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked.

"None of your business," he glared.

"It has to be a virus," Chase commented. "Something that isn't contagious, otherwise Kasi would have had it since her immune system was compromised due to the flu."

Suddenly, House had a thought. "Where did they get those burns?"

"Uh, Kasi mentioned a bonfire before they were admitted," Cameron recalled.

"Did they say _where_ they got them? As in, where they were?" House asked, already knowing the answer. "Mosquitoes are quite common around this time of year, aren't they?" he asked rhetorically. "If they were having a bonfire, and not just playing with matches, they would have likely tried to do it where they were covered, and also where there was _water_."

Foreman looked up. "You think she has the West Nile virus?"

"Symptoms fit," House replied.

"So do about another hundred things," Wilson pointed out.

"I didn't see any mosquito bites on her, and neither did the nurse who got her in the gown," Foreman also pointed out.

"Maybe because the evidence was burned away. She wasn't the one with the bruises on her arms, and probably had her blazer off, or had been in short sleeves depending on when she got it. MRIs only show swelling in about one-third of those diagnosed with it, which would explain why nothing showed up," House explained. "Go test her. Get an LP."

Just as they were about to leave, their beepers went off. Kasi had either flat-lined, or had escaped again.

House-House-House-House-House

"Have you found her yet?" Heather asked.

"Not yet, but the others are looking for her," Cameron replied, hooking an IV to Bryn.

"I have that stupid virus?" she asked.

"That's what the tests show."

"Then what are you hooking me up to? I thought there wasn't a cure for it?" Bryn asked.

"No, but since we know what it is, we can treat the symptoms and make sure you don't get worse. We caught it soon enough that you shouldn't have any problems once it's cleared up."

"Bryn. You know Kasmira. Where is she?" Heather asked.

"Don't know, not worried. She's resourceful. She's smart enough not to come to my room. That's the first place you'd look!"

"We should leave," Cameron said, motioning for the social worker to follow. "If you need anything, just press the call button."

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" she asked once they were out of range.

"About a week. Maybe two to be safe," Cameron answered.

"And do you know what Dr. Wilson is planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I can tell he's been thinking about it, but I can't be sure." Cameron looked at the social worker questioningly. "What will happen to them? If Bryn's father doesn't take her, and no one comes to get Kasi?"

"Back into the system, go to whoever will take two kids who are about to graduate. Chances are that they'll just stay at orphanages until they're eighteen. Parents don't usually adopt children older than ten, let alone a couple of teenagers who should be looking at colleges. And besides, who said anything about Kasmira's father?"

"Nothing," Cameron caught herself. "I was just saying…hypothetically."

House-House-House-House-House

Kasi had managed to grab her stuff and ran up to the roof where she was hiding. No one had come up there yet, but she figured it'd only be a matter of time. She wasn't steady enough to try skating off the roof and pulling a stunt from a Tony Hawk game, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to simply go out the front door.

"Life sucks," she grumbled, throwing a small rock at the brick opposite her.

"Tell me about it."

Kasi swung around in time to see House appear.

"How'd you manage to get up here? There weren't any elevators, only stairs." she questioned.

"I'm crippled. Not legless," he answered, taking a seat next to her.

"Can't be good for your leg."

"And this can't be good for my liver," he said, popping a Vicodin.

She gave a snort, but just went back to staring at the view in front of her. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. They were both in deep thought.

"I know," she finally said, causing House to look up.

"You know what, exactly?" House asked.

"You shouldn't have needed more blood, which means you used it all doing something that you hadn't informed me of. You got angry at your employees for not just checking if I had the flu, and I've heard of you. You _like_ looking for whatever's out of the ordinary. When you asked if I was pregnant," she made a weird face. "You acted like you were, I dunno, disappointed. Kinda like a parent would if they found out their kid had knocked someone up or found out their daughter was knocked up. All in all, you weren't the same you were the first time I saw you. I just put two and two together."

"I wasn't planning on telling you," House told her.

She looked at him. "Then why'd you come up here?"

Another silence passed between them.

"When's the other guy gonna tell Bryn? He was worse at hiding it than you, and that's saying something!"

"Does she know he knows?"

"She knows, but won't admit anything. We've both been through so many guardians that we know not to get our hopes up."

"He wasn't planning on telling her either."

"Please. He looks like he cares more than the woman that took my Skittles from me."

At that, House smirked. "My spawn has apparently picked up on being right."

"I'm right here, y'know."

House's beeper decided to go off at that moment.

"Damn. The Wicked Witch of the Funbags decided to show herself," he complained.

Kasi started laughing. "Who?!"

"My boss." This caused her to laugh harder.

**Author's Note: **One more chapter, and this story is done. Then, hopefully, we'll have enough time to come up with another mini-series or a few one-shots to go with Bryn and Kasi. Kinda hard since school is back with sharp pointy teeth, but chances are one of us will get bored and start writing a story during math or history. So, until the next update, peace, and thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

**The Worse Of Two Evils  
**

**(Hard work never hurt anyone, but why take the chance?)**

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We don't own House. So you cannot sue.

Cuddy was in Bryn's room, waiting for House to appear, along with the other doctors and the social worker. And appear he did, being extremely dramatic about it, with Kasi in tow.

"There you are, Kasmira. I hope you have your things," Heather said in a falsely cheery voice, ready to take her back into foster care.

She glared at the older woman, but made a step towards her before House moved his cane in front of her. She looked up at House, who looked straight at the social worker.

"I need her paperwork," he simply stated.

"I thought she was well enough to be discharged?"

"House," Cuddy growled. "Let her do her job."

"I am. That's why I _asked_. Here," he said, handing the paternity tests he'd kept with him over to the two women. "Last thing I want is my spawn being taught religion and how to play nice with others," he snarked.

Heather wasn't convinced. "I've seen you take pills, too many for you to possibly be a fit parent. I doubt any court would allow you custody of Kasmira."

"Will you stop calling me that already?!" Kasi yelled.

"Kasmira," House commented, smirking as she glared at him.

"You shall all die a horrid death…"

"She's Satan, so you might want to believe her," Bryn added, causing them to look at her.

"Well," Wilson began. "If _House_ is actually going to be responsible, I guess it's the least I can do," he said to the social worker.

"Are you sure?" She took a different attitude with Wilson within a second.

"Can you say, "mood swing"?" Kasi asked.

"PMS does that to a chick. And what are you guys talking about?" Bryn asked.

"And people like calling me dense." Bryn glared at the other teen.



"I'm not dense! I just have a short attention—Hey! Is that a fly?" Bryn said, smirking. Kasi laughed.

"Dude, he's your dad!"

"Dude, I figured _that_ out already!"

"You finally admitting it?" Kasi asked.

"I guess."

The two older men sighed. Something told them that they were in for hell.

"You _both_ have kids," Cuddy stated. They nodded.

"Dr. Cuddy. They're your employees. Do they seem at all fit to actually raise these two?" (she is getting on my nerves)

"Besides Dr. Wilson's marriage problems, I can't see how he wouldn't be a great parent. House," Cuddy looked at him, and he gave an innocent face that didn't last long. "Despite his drug use-"

"I need them! Otherwise I'd be in constant pain!"

"Can I have some?" Kasi asked.

Cuddy ignored them. "He wouldn't hurt her."

"You should be more worried about Cuddy trying to kidnap these two," House said, to which he was glared at.

The social worker seemed to be giving in. "We'll see what we can do. If nothing else, until it can be sorted out, the girls will be fine staying with you both."

"Yes! No runny oatmeal! Too healthy anyways," Kasi added as an afterthought.

"Loser."

"Takes one to know one."

"What are you? Five?"

"It's older than you are tall!"

"Come here and say that to my face, bitch!"

House watched in amusement as the two "fought". Wilson clutched his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"And I thought being friends with you was the seventh circle of hell," Wilson commented.

"Really? Cuz I think this is funny. Now I have someone to help me play pranks!" House smirked.

"You would see the whole thing that way."

The ducklings had left by this time, and had returned to the conference room.

"So," Chase began. "Now we have _two_ Houses to deal with, plus a mini-Wilson that has been corrupted by the mini-House."

"This…won't end well for us," Foreman said.

"Let's just hope that neither of them come around all that much."

But alas, it _was_ summer.

**Author's Note**: Finally! The final chapter! My -ESG- fault for the update taking a while. School started and I switched computers, so yeah. Now then, hopefully -provided that I can get RR to beta- new stories featuring Bryn and Kasi will gradually pop up and fill the House fandom for all eternity. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to favorites and alerts, and hope to return within the next millenia. Later.


End file.
